Shiela and Katie Morales bomb VTM on YT's house and gets arrested
Plot Shiela schemed and said, "We are going to destroy VTM on YT's house with an atomic bomb, because he keeps making grounded videos out of our friend, Althea Andrea." Then Shiela and Katie bought an atomic bomb and used it to destroy his house. Then the incident was all over the news. Then the police showed up and arrested the Morales sisters. The prison cell has a television, but they will not watch Filipino TV channels. Then their parents showed up, grounded them, and forced them to watch Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood.﻿ Transcript Shiela: Man, we hate VTM on YT. Katie: Yeah, he keeps making grounded videos out of all of us, especially David Vendes and Althea Andrea. What are we going to do? Shiela: We are going to destroy VTM on YT's house with an atomic bomb, because he keeps making grounded videos out of our friend, Althea Andrea. (At night, while VTM on YT and his family are asleep...) Katie: Now we have to place and set up the bomb! Shiela: And we have to get out of here before it explodes. Katie: Finally, VTM on YT's house is bombed. That's what he gets for making grounded videos out of our friend Althea Andrea. No more VTM on YT ruining our lives! News Man (voice is Daniel): Hi, I'm Harrison E. Pineda, and today's top story is that VTM on YT's house is burned by two brats. Now here are people and characters with their sides of the story. Darby (Allison): Me and the Super Sleuths are sleuthing, then I looked at all the clues and found that two UTTP users destroyed VTM on YT's house. And once again, it was the Morales troublemakers. Tigger: And Shiela and Katie Morales, if you're watching this, you will be arrested and grounded. Pooh: And both of you will be forced to watch our show. Leo: In the middle of our mission, I saw two UTTP users destroyed VTM on YT's house. And once again, it was Shiela and Katie Morales. And if you're watching this, you will be exiled to the Netherlands via Rocket. ESM on YT: While I was recording the sign-on of PTV-4, I found out that VTM on YT's house was destroyed. VTM on YT: And once again, it was Shiela and Katie Morales. Both of you, if you're watching this, you should know the money to find another house is way more expensive than the money we have to pay for the full subscription of GoAnimate 4 Schools accounts. And you two will be arrested and grounded for the crime you commited. Connor: When we were done with our mission, we checked VTM on YT's house and found out it was destroyed. Greg: And once again, it was Shiela and Katie Morales. Amaya: And it was Shiela and Katie Morales. If you're watching this, you will be arrested, grounded, and forced to watch our show. You're committing a crime. Rapunzel: Me and Cass were enjoying ourselves until we found out that two UTTP users destroyed VTM on YT's house. And it was Katie and Shiela Morales. Cassandra: And Shiela and Katie Morales, if you're watching this, you will arrested and grounded for that crime you committed. News Man: That's all for the Sesame Media Morning News. (Police car siren ringing) Police Officer (Tom): Freeze, you naughty girls! Shiela and Katie, you two are under arrest for bombing VTM on YT's house. You have the right to remain silent. Now get in the police car. (In jail...) Police Officer: This is your cell, it has a television but you will not be watching Filipino TV channels. You will only watch programs made by PBS, BBC, ITV, Les Copaque, Disney, TVOntario, and RTE. Annie Morales: Shiela and Katie Morales, you naughty girls! I can't believe you two destroyed VTM on YT's house and got arrested. That's very naughty of you two. Marlon Morales: You two, as of this moment, for destroying VTM on YT's house, ending up on the news, and getting arrested, for 10 years, are grounded. And you two will be forced to watch Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood four hours straight. Watch it right now, or you're grounded larger time. (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood theme song playing)﻿ Category:Grounded Videos Category:Philippines